User blog:UltiMs/Escape the Night Season 3 Recap Episode 1-7
The season is the most shocking one yet. I will give my recap on the first seven episodes. The first episode the introduction was interesting because I got to see everyone's personalities. I liked all of the cast. No one made a bad impression for me. The second episode we got introduced to the familiar part of voting in two people into challenges and getting artifacts. For the first challenge Teala and Jc were voted in choosing their partners Safiya and Mat. Mat lost and Safiya saved Teala. Though I was a little bit upset that JC died because he did help out earlier in that episode. In the third episode nine are left and the snake woman comes in and bites Roi and Teala who find a clue to the Lazarus Box. Mat comes back with a cure for the other two. The group plays a Jenga game whoever makes the tower fall gets into the challenge Nikita makes Roi pull the tower for Mat and when he does it falls. The second person who goes in is decided by vote Nikita is voted in. Nikita solves the puzzle first and Roi is bitten by the snake woman. In the fourth episode The team splits off into two groups one is of Joey, Manny, Nikita, and Colleen. The other group is of Mat, Ro, Safiya, and Teala the teams could find a coin to open the Lazarus box but none of them got the puzzle correct. The first team won the challenge and the other team is up for elimination Ro and Teala are chosen while the other two prove why the need to stay. To cleanse the third artifact Ro and Teala did the challenge while running from the man with no name. Ro finds all the letters and wins. Though Teala is killed while Ro watches in shock. In the fifth episode seven are left the strong man comes in and takes Safiya and Ro to jail. Manny and Joey save them while Safiya finds the first Lazarus coin. After meeting up with the others two of the men have to be in the challenge and there is only three left. Mat and Manny are in the challenge in the tie breaker Manny wins and Mat dies. In the sixth episode the remaining survivors discover the second coin and realize that they have to lock someone in the Maiden of Madness they choose Colleen and she dies Safiya and Joey decide who comes back and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. SPOILERS FOR WHOEVER HASNT SEEN THE EPISODEIn the seventh episode five are left (soon to be six) and Mat comes back. Willie comes and takes them in the funhouse Mortimer gets corrupted by the artifact. Willie takes everyone to jail expect for Ro and Safiya (how ironic) they get to decide who goes in they decide Manny and Nikita. Nikita wins and when we think Manny will die it is revealed that whoever voted for the winner dies. Willie comes in with a fishook and stabs Safiya. When Manny and Nikita come back Mat and Nikita get in an argument then Joey stops them by saying that they need to work together Eliminated: JC, Roi, Teala, Colleen, and Safiya. Still In the Game: Joey, Ro, Mat, Nikita, and Manny Category:Blog posts